


Cheese-puffs

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alt Prompt, Day 13, Found Family, Purple is a tyrant lol, Whumptober 2020, no.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Part 3 of “Donuts Don't Taste as Good Without You...”, and day 13 of Whumptober.Part 2 was "A Tale of Sugar Water and Bedrest" (day 7 of Whumptober).Part 1 was day 6.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cheese-puffs

“M-m-my Tallest!” the voice squawked. “My Tallest!”

Purple was slumped in a chair on the bridge. Red had been missing for hours now, but he hadn’t wanted to give up. No one had. Picking through the rubble of the planet-ship he’d blown up in a vengeful rage had proven difficult. They had to scan each bit of rubble separately.

“I’m picking up a life sign!”

Purple looked over and met the hopeful ruby eyes of the drone.

“It just appeared,” the drone finished. “It’s weak, though.”

  
  


***

  
  


Purple rarely left the Massive, and certainly not to go to an alien planet, but the chance of finding his co-leader and comrade - his best friend since smeethood - was something he couldn’t miss. So, here he was. Standing on a cold rock in the middle of space in the  _ hope _ that it was his partner and not just some insignificant smaller Red had gone down with.

Then he saw it. His height gave him a certain advantage over the others and  _ he saw it: _ just behind a bit of rubble was an unmistakable long, green arm.

_ ‘RED!” _ He had no idea if he said it aloud or not, but it didn't matter.

He scrambled forward, tripping over the uneven ground and would have fallen on his face if it weren’t for his PAK legs. 

Somewhere between an eternity and the blink of an eye, he was collapsing to his knees beside the limp body.

“Red!” That time he knew he’d definitely spoken. “Red?”

With a trembling hand, he reached out to touch his co-ruler’s dirty face.  _ Warm! _ It was warm!

“RED! You’re alive!” he cried, then bent down so his face was close. He didn’t hear breathing, but he wouldn’t on this chunk of junk devoid of an atmosphere. Groping blindly about, he found Red’s hand and wrapped his own tightly around it.

His head snapped up; he needed help!

“GET OVER HERE!” he bellowed suddenly to his underlings that were puttering uselessly about the chunk of planet instead of, well, being  _ useful. _ “HERE! HE’S ALIVE! YOUR TALLEST IS  _ ALIVE!”  _ But  _ they _ wouldn’t be for long if they didn’t hurry, he swore to himself.

Red’s eyes opened. “P-Pur…” And closed again.

  
  


***

  
  


“My Tallest,” the small medical drone began.

They were back on the Massive. Red was in the medbay and Purple was pacing restlessly outside it. Alone, for he had scared any and all curious onlookers away.

“How is he?” Purple demanded, harshly.

“Well, I just don’t understand it…”

“WHAT?!” Purple closed the distance in two long strides and snatched the small drone up by the front of his collar. “Understand what?? Out with it!”

The drone gulped, then steeled his nerves. “Tallest Red is… in better condition than he should be.”

“Huh?”

“There are no broken bones or internal damage. There aren’t even any scratches. Just some bruising.”

“And what does that mean?” Purple asked. “That sounds good.”

“A planet blew up with him on it. It hasn’t even been a day, yet he looks like he’s spent weeks in a healing coma.”

“So, he’s going to be fine?” Purple asked

“Yes… I think so,” the medic replied carefully.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes-“ the drone let out a startled cry as he was dropped.

Purple burst into the room. Red was sitting up and looking a mixture of annoyed and confused as more medics hovered around him. Hassling him. Purple hurried to his side, knocking a couple out of his way.

“Red! You-you’re okay!” Purple cried and grabbed someone’s head and chucked them aside so he could sit next to his mate.

Red blinked a few times. “They said my ocular implants are damaged, but my eyes are working,” he muttered. “So, I guess I’m okay.” He looked up at Purple. “They won’t leave me alone, though. And they don’t believe me that I’ve been gone for  _ weeks.” _

Purple frowned. “Because we lost you five hours ago.  _ Today.” _

“Oh, now you too?” Red grumbled.

“And if you  _ ever _ do that to me again, I’ll kill you myself!” Purple snarled.

Red blinked, then grinned. “Awww, missed me, my purple cheese-puff?”

“IRK YES I MISSED YOU!” Purple exploded. “I TOLD you not to go down there!”

“Yeah, well…” Red sighed. “Guess it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” He looked back up at his still-seething mate. “They told me what happened-”

Purple threw his arms tight around Red’s neck.

“P-Pur?”

“I FOUND YOU AT LAST!” Purple sobbed. “I found you!”

Red embraced him back. “Yeah, you found me,” he purred and closed his eyes as he held his mate. “I missed you too, Pur.”


End file.
